GAME OVER
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 1. The Aftermath Series Episode 08 of 08.


The Last In The Aftermath Series

GAME OVER

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Tails was sitting in the cockpit of the Tornado X readying the craft for take off, when a fox the same age as he stepped up into the cockpit.

"Everybody's ready."

Tails turned to face her and replied "Thanks Amy."

It had been three days since the TX had returned from the hunt for Robotnik's Egg carrier and Tails was standing in front of the TX in its hanger with Sonic and Sally.

"So what you going to do with it?" asked Sonic

"Well we wouldn't have built it for just one mission."

"So?"

"So were going to start a free flight service."

"Flights?"

"Yeah. We call it the TX Airways."

"Good idea. Transporting food, other cargo and passengers, that sort of thing?" said Sally

"Yeah. All I've got to do is to choose some locations for airports then get some people in to look after the passengers."

"So when will you start?" asked Sonic

"Soon. It'll take us a few days to refit the living area, but once that's done, we'll be ready."

"So any ideas on who to get for looking after the passengers?"

"No. Rotor knew about my plans, so he sent out some ads."

In all Tails received three applicants to start with. One lived in Downunder but couldn't make it in the end. Another was from Los Bravados an island in between the continents of the Northern Continent and the Human Continent. She was chronically depressed and had been known for attempted suicides. The last was from the western coast of the Southern Continent. She was perfect for the job. Until a few days before she was about to head up the leader of the Freedom Fighter group she had been staying with informed Rotor who then told Tails that she was a drug addict, and had been stealing from them for years. Nearly costing then there lives. So Tails couldn't take her on the count of the Chaos Emeralds.

He was about to ask Bunnie and a few others when two more applications hit the TX office desk. One was from a girl called Vicky, who sounded familiar; the other was from none other then Amy Fox.

During the year of peace Tails was in Mobotropolis doing some electrical shopping. Money still wasn't in use and was still a long way off, so people were trading food, cloths and technology, but due to Robotnik's reign not a lot of people did trades in technology. Tails though had just started the Tornado project and needed parts for Fred as well.

He was on his way to the only store that dealt in that when, not looking were he was going, bumped into a young fox, knocking food out of her hands. He apologized and helped to carry the food to the store ran by her auntie. The young fox introduced herself as Amy Fox.

She came from the Southern Continent, she had moved to Mobotropolis with her parents looking for work. Her mother had been an unofficial nurse while they had been staying with the Freedom Fighter group there, so she came to train as a fully qualified nurse. Her father was a builder. She had a sister named Vicky, who was old enough to travel on her own and was currently Downunder. They struck up a friendship, and they played together whenever they could.

Soon though her mothers training was complete and she was sent to the Southern Continent, where as her father went Downunder to see if there was any work there as well as seeing his daughter. Amy went with her mother; Tails and Amy though keep in contact by letters, even though Robotnik's return. The TX project then came about and Tails had to work on it constantly and his letters stopped.

After a year Amy's sister returned to the Southern Continent on her way to the Northern Continent to find work, their father had found some work, rebuilding a town called Emerald Hill, which was completely destroyed by Robotnik unexpectedly. Amy decided to go too. A day after they got to Mobotropolis Amy found Rotor and asked him were Tails was. Rotor explained about the TX and about the hunt for Robotnik. She asked how long he would be gone. Rotor just replied 'I don't know.'

Just two weeks before the TX's return Amy's mother was taken ill so Amy and Vicky went to look after her.

It was there that Vicky found the ad for staff for TX flights. Both applied.

So tails interviewed them both, but decided to take both of them on. Amy and Tails friendship took off from where it had left.

Back to the present and on a small island known as Launch Base, Robotnik was finishing the modifications to the escape section of the Egg Carrier. After months of work it was nearly done and he could start to take over Mobius. Though with little technology left, and what remained of his swat units he came up with two options:

1: try to bribe the creator or driver of the TX to join him or;

2: take the TX by force.

He could rule out the second option, for the time being. He had both planed out, just in case. He got in the modified escape section and it slipped into the ocean and submerged.

Up in space the TX was orbiting the planet, onboard Sonic with Sally and Tails plus Amy. Tails was on the bridge (renamed from cockpit) waiting for the test signal on the upgraded comm. System. Sonic and Sally were in the 'royal suite'. Amy came on the bridge.

"Anything yet?"

"No not yet." Replied Tails

"You want a drink?"

"Yes please."

"Usual?"

Tails smiled "Yes. Thank you Amy."

With that Amy turned and left and the door closed.

The front console bleeped into life, Tails looked at the monitor it read 'Incoming Transmission' the test signal with would transmit a video link between the TX and the Command Tower of the TX Compound.

Tails pressed open "I thought you would never…" his voice trailed off as he noticed who was on the other end

The face went into a frown

"What the?" started Tails

"Well, well, well. What do we have here a young fox."

"I'm not young I'm…"

"Really? Tell me what are you doing in the front seat? Your daddy let you while he was busy?"

"No. I own this craft, I designed it."

"You are? I think I've seen you before. Yes what is it that Snively said your name was? Let me think… Tails that was it."

"Its Miles Prower to you Ro'butt'nik."

"Well Miles, if you really did design it you are a smart and intelligent young fox. They will never fully appreciate your abilities."

"What?"

"I remember your plan to make me believe one of the deep power stones had been destroyed. Brilliant it fooled me."

Tails smiled at the success of that plan, because of course the stone was not destroyed, it was a fake and Sonic and Sally had used both of them a Doomsday to stop Robotnik.

Robotnik then said, "If you are that smart and brilliant then you could do anything you wonted to do. I'll give you unrestricted access, to materials, science equipment! Tails I would give you half the world! Imagine half the world at your feet."

Tails reached for the off switch.

"Miles don't be a fool! You could be…" Said Robotnik as Tails shut off the transmission

He switched on the inter comm.

"All hands, ready for re-entry."

"Did you get the TS?" responded Sonic

"I'll tell you when we get back." And with that the TX returned to the planet.

Rotor was waiting for them as they got out he started walking towards them.

"What you guys doing back so early, we haven't sent the signal yet?"

Tails looked at him then said "Sonic, Sally, Rotor can I speak to you in the TX Office?"

"Sure." Said Sonic looking from Sally to Rotor sharing shrugs.

Amy watched them walk towards the TX hangar. She had never seen Tails like that she hoped everything was okay.

Tails opened the door to the office followed by Sally, Rotor then Sonic. Sonic closed the door. They looked at Tails who was standing in front of his desk, behind that on the wall was a big schematic of the TX.

"So what's up?" asked Rotor

"I did get a transmission."

"From who?" asked Sally

"Robotnik." Tails said simply

"What!" cried Sonic

"He's here?" asked Sally

"Yes. Some how he managed to use the same frequency we've been using for the test signal."

"I'll get onto the groups to start a search for him." said Sonic turning towards the door

"Wait Sonic. We can find him another way."

Sonic turning back to Tails "How?"

"The next time he contacts us we'll be able to trace the signal to its origin. We can then use the TX to attack the place where he's hiding."

"Just a question of if he will." Said Rotor

"I think he will."

"How can you be sure?" asked Sally

"Because he wonted me to join him."

The next day and in orbit, in the exact same place at the exact same time, the TX was waiting. Waiting for the moment. Only Sonic and Tails was onboard.

"Incoming Transmission." Said Fred

Tails opened the channel.

"I knew you would be back." Robotnik said, just then he saw Sonic moving from the tactical console to the science "I see you're not alone. Good to see you again Sonic."

Sonic leaned back into Robotnik's vision and gave him the one figure salute.

Robotnik lowered his voice "Tails this is your chance to show me if you do wanna join me. Get rid of…"

Sonic shouting, "Got it", interrupted him.

"Got it? Got what?" inquired Robotnik

"LB Tails."

"Right." Tails started to guide the TX though the atmosphere

"Don't be a fool!" Cried Robotnik

Tails switched off the transmission while Sonic moved back to the tactical seat.

"Sonic," said Tails pressing a few buttons in front of him "I'm going to give you access to the special weapon."

Sonic looked down at the console to see a section rise out from under a small door, on the section in big letters was the word 'Chaos Cannon'.

Sonic saw what he needed to do. Underneath the TX the rectangular box flipped out and the end started to glow.

"Target acquired."

"Fire when ready." Called Tails

Sonic watched as the charge built up to 100, and as soon as it had he hit the fire button.

From the end of the chaos cannon a sieving black/red energy beam shot out, and after a few seconds travel, hit Launch Base Island directly in the middle. The light from the explosion lasted a few seconds. When Tails and Sonic looked back Launch Base was not there.

"Scanning." Said Sonic "No apparent rubble, no indication of forming title waves."

"It did more then predictions. It is far more powerful then we thought. Fred, put a security code on usage of the Chaos Cannon."

"Affirmative."

"No one will be able to use it with out my security code."

"Come on Tails lets go home. Its over."

The screen just went to static. Robotnik switched it off, and looked at the sensor reading for the few seconds after the impact. What ever had happened to Launch Base had been huge, the readings told him that the island was there one second then was not. Also strangely no shock wave was detected, and no title waves have hit the shore. Even though he was under the Antarctic ice sheet he would of felt something.

Anyway no time to sit around time to go to plan B. He started up the engine and headed northeast direction to an island known as AsRock. This island Robotnik knew was on established shipping lanes so boats should pass by every four to six hours. So a boat should be along in one and a half hours time.

Robotnik began by opening a large metallic box that was in the corner of the ship. He removed his uniform that he had worn since the coup, folded them up and placed them in one corner of the box. Robotnik then took out a pair of light blue jeans and a white top, but before he put these on he shaved off his moustache. Once he had put on his new clothes he rolled up his left sleeve over his shoulder. He had to do something with his roboticized arm. Luckily the year spent on the Egg Carrier gave him time to mess around. He had finally come up with a fake skin. He took out a long rectangular box and opened it and just like a long glove he rolled it up his arm. Next he got out two small square boxes, which contained his fake ears. Once them were on he took out a pair of dark glasses, a jacket and last but not least a large wide brim hat.

Transformation complete. He stood back to look at himself in a mirror and considered how his physique had changed. That year he had spent in the void being tortured by Naugus, had altered him. He was taller by a few inches; he had last a lot of weight, and once he was out he never considered putting it back on.

He doubted anyone would recognize him, without a DNA test or a part of his disguise falling off. He then programmed the ship to move a few meters off shore then over load its engines. The explosion was huge. Robotnik standing on the sandy shore took out a metal box out of his jacket pocket, opened it and placed the small devise in the 'V' of his chest bone.

'Now to see weather this thing actuality works.' Thought Robotnik

He cleared his thought and began saying "Hi. I'm," His name what did he choose "Oh yes. Hi I'm Gerald Kintobor." The small devise was a voice alternator. His voice sounded like he now came from the southern part of the Human Continent.

With a start he registered a horn blaring.

He was helped on board the boat by the captain. He was human in his late 40's with graying hair.

"Welcome on board the Foxfire. My name is captain Jonathan Taylor."

"My names Gerald Kintobor." They shook hands

"Lucky we spotted that explosion."

"Yeah. Me boats engine went up, just managed to get a shore."

"Where were you heading?"

"Portobello."

"That's good then. Were heading in the same direction, we can drop you off. No charge."

"Thank you very much captain."

"Not at all." The captain looks at his watch "Seven o'clock, care to join me and my crew for a drink?"

"No thank you. Trying to find some were to land with your ship seconds from exploding made me tired."

"Of course. Jonah, show our guest to the space quarters."

In the morning Robotnik was standing on the front of the boat looking out into the early morning mist. He heard a noise behind him.

"Up this early?" asked the captain

"Yes. I all ways get up early."

"Me too. So what you planning to do when we get to Portobello?"

"Well I don't think I'll stay long. I might go and visit Mobotropolis."

"Good choice. Go see Knothole it's beautiful."

'Eh?' thought Robotnik "What transportation could I get to there?"

"Well from Portobello, there are hovers…"

"Or the TX sir." Called his number one

"The what?"

"TX. It's a plane of some kind. It does passenger and luggage flights from Mobotropolis to Portobello, but other area will open soon.

"How do I get on it?"

"Well we dock in the same place every time were here, so after disembarking head left then take a right and you should see the TX office there. Go in ask for a ticket, sign your name and that's it."

"No payment?"

"No not yet. Till the economy reasserts itself they have 10 years to repair. Ha not like the Human Continent."

"How far are we now?" asked Robotnik

"We should be docking in around two hours time."

Approximately two hours and twenty minutes later Robotnik was walking off the ramp on to the streets of Portobello. He followed the captain's instructions, left as he got off then right and there was the ticket office. Robotnik pushed open the door.

"Good morning sir can I help you?" asked the young rabbit in a jacket sporting two badges, one Robotnik took for being the symbol of the airway the other holding her name 'Sasha'.

"Morning. I'll like to book at ticket to Mobotropolis."

"Certainly sir." The girl slid over a book "Just sign your name there."

Robotnik did but of course used his fake name. The girl had the book back and ripped off a section of the page.

"Just show that when you get on board."

"Thank you. Oh, were is…"

"You follow the road down and out of town you turn left and you should be able to see the sign saying 'Air field this way.'"

"Thank you."

Around half an hour later Robotnik was standing waiting with some other furies for the flight. Robotnik loathed all the good manners he was forced to use and hiding behind his disguise. But hopefully soon he could get rid of it. All of a sudden he heard the familiar sound of landing jets. He went over to the glass front of the shelter and looked up. The massive shape of the TX was coming down.

'Wait a minute," thought Robotnik as he sniffed the air 'no smell of burning fuel.' There was a slight burn smell to the air

The TX landed the ramp extended to the ground and the top door opened. Out stepped a fox; Robotnik guess somewhere around 21 years of age, with the same color jacket as the girl in the office and a badge read Vicky.

"If you could please have your tickets ready."

Robotnik got his out of his pocket; he looked at what she was doing with them, she seamed to be checking the tickets for authenticity. When Robotnik reached her he gave her his ticket

"Thank you sir." She scanned the ticket "That's fine. Just head up the ramp and Amy will see you're to your seat."

"Thank you." Robotnik said, god he hated this.

He reached the top of the ramp and there was a younger fox, Robotnik estimated her age at about 13. He handed his ticket to her, and she ripped of half of it.

"You're in row D seat 1."

Robotnik nodded thanks and sat down, and looked around. He looked behind him, he could see a set of doors down the corridor, but the wall at the end of that corridor was a false one. By the estimated size of the craft and of this passenger area, they were hiding something down there.

He heard the door closing and he turned round and saw the younger fox walking up towards the door at the front of the passenger area. It opened, but because of where he was sitting Robotnik couldn't see in. The door quickly closed.

Over some kind of intercom came Tails voice "Welcome to flight TX-01 to Mobotropolis. If you require anything during the flight please ask the crew. Estimated time to arrival is 45 minutes."

'45 minutes,' thought Robotnik it took his best and fastest hover over two hours. Soon the TX was taking off.

Robotnik looked out the window and saw Mobotropolis in the distance and below them was a concrete runway, which was rushing up to meet them and the TX touched down. As the light went out so they could remove there seat belts Robotnik saw Tails leave the bridge and joined Amy at the door. He was saying bye to everyone, as he does after each flight.

Robotnik extended his hand and shock Tails'.

"Very nice flight Mr.?"

"Prower. Miles Prower."

"Good to meet you captain Prower."

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry, Gerald Kintobor."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kintobor."

"Interesting vehicle. What is it called?"

"The TX. Tornado class X."

Amy nudged Tails and glanced at her watch.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry Mr. Kintobor but we have got to go."

"Not intruding on anything is I?"

"No. Its just that, you know Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Not personally."

"And Sally Acorn?"

"Daughter of the king, yes I know."

"Well there getting married today."

Robotnik hid his surprise by saying "Well tell them from me congratulations."

"You can tell them yourself everybody is invited. If you can the wedding is at New Church in the center of the city, also the reception is open too, and that's being held here, in side the TX hangar."

Suddenly a light yellow hedgehog ran up the stairs

"Captain, you should get going or you'll be late."

"Right. See you Mr. Kintobor." With that Tails and Amy left and the Hedgehog got the remaining people off the plane.

'Okay,' thought Robotnik walking down the ramp 'I need a plan.'

In New Church a few hours later St. John was at the front alter waiting. The church was packed. He glanced down at Sonic in the front row pacing back and forward.

"Sonic, it'll be fine." Said Rotor

"I know. But what if I screw up?"

"Sonic, you've been though all the practices. Just relax." Replied Tails

"You'll probably be this way when you get married."

Tails couldn't reply to that because the wedding music started up.

Sonic looked down the isle. There was Sally in the wedding dress that had been rescued from Robotropolis. The one, which had been her mothers, it had been in her wardrobe all these years.

Escorting her down was Ari followed by Bunnie and a few others of the ladies from Knothole. They drew level with the front row, and Sonic stepped out into the isle. Sonic and Sally looked at each other and smiled.

"Dearly beloved," started St. John "we are gathered her today in the site of God to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. If any person sees any reason why these two should not be joined let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent for the few minutes that St. John held for.

"We will continue. Do you have the ring?" he asked Tails

"Oh yeah." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed it to Sonic

Sonic held the ring just away from Sally's ring finger.

"Repeat after me please; I Sonic Hedgehog."

"I Sonic Hedgehog,"

"Take thee Sally Alicia Acorn,"

"Take thee Sally Alicia Acorn," repeated Sonic

"As my lawfully wedded wife,"

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Till death do us part,"

"Till death do us part," Sonic slides the ring onto Sally's finger

Sally now takes hers from Bunnie

"Sally repeat after me please," says St. John "I Sally Alicia Acorn,"

"I Sally Alicia Acorn,"

"Take thee Sonic Hedgehog,"

"Take thee Sonic Hedgehog,"

"As my lawfully wedded Husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Till death do us part,"

"Till death do us part," Sally slides her ring on to Sonics finger.

"In giving and receiving of the rings, I now pronouns you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sonic lifted the vale over Sally's head and kissed her.

A huge cheer went up from the crowd, somebody shouted:

"Three cheers for King Sonic and Queen Sally. Hip, Hip"

"Hooray!"

Everybody who could be fitted in packed out the TX hangar. More were watching from the outside, these were also offered food and drink. All except one accepted it. Robotnik was standing just watching the celebrations. He couldn't go for the TX, which was packed down the runway and guards were watching it. He had too come up with a plan.

Meanwhile at the head table Rotor had finished giving the best man speech.

"To Sonic and Sally!" he called

"To Sonic and Sally!" replied the crowd

Everybody began to dig into the food.

At the main table were Sonic and Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Tails and a few others. Rotor didn't like sitting next to Bunnie, they had tried a relationship during the year of peace, but Rotor got so tied up in work, that he couldn't make these dates. So after the fifth date Bunnie had called it off, and went for a four-month trip to the mountains. There she had meet her new friend called Big the Cat. He was a big cat whose parents had disappeared five years ago.

Sonic was about to bit into his triple fired egg sandwich with chili source and chutney, when a cat came over and whispered something into his ear.

"Okay," he told the cat "see you lot later," Said Sonic "were about to start." He kissed Sally on the check and within moments was up on the stage with had been built at the back of the hangar.

"Hi everyone," he said down the microphone "We will be entertainment for the next few hours." Turning to the band members behind him "ready?"

The drummer banged his sticks together, and then the band started to play.

Sally was taking to someone when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned round

"Krystal?"

"Hi."

"Err, how you?"

"I'm fine thanks you. I'm glad to see you and Sonic are finally together."

"No thanks to you." Mumbled Tails

"What was that sir?" asked the light yellow hedgehog

"Krystal coursed Sonic and Sally to split during the year of peace. She had only just joined Knothole and she had only came because she wonted Sonic. Sonic resisted but she had jumped him the once, and Sally saw this as Sonic was struggling to get away, well you can think what Sally thought when she that."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I wont over stay my welcome." Said Krystal

"No. Please stay."

"Okay thanks. I'm sorry."

It was now going on to one in the morning, there were only a few people left, Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Big and Knuckles who had just arrived with a younger echidna in tow. It was his apprentice.

"So Knuckles what do you think?" Said Sonic "Do you think the elders would wont a representative on the counsel?"

"Yes. If the issue is relative to the Angel Island and the Homeland."

"Cool." Sonic saw one of the ground control people pass by "Hey?"

"Give this letter to Tails in the morning will you?"

"You better give that to Stargazer."

"Stargazer? Who's he?"

"He is over there with Rotor."

Sonic walked over to them "Excuse me Stargazer?"

"Yes." Said the light yellow hedgehog turning around, he had four quills on the back of his head, no quills down his back and a small circle of white hair in the middle of his chest. He was wearing black gloves, black sneakers with a red 'X' with white socks

"Stargazer right."

"Yes that's correct."

"That your real name?"

"Oh yes sir it is. Can I do something for you?"

"Oh yes sorry. Give this to Tails please."

"Certainly your majesty." Responded Stargazer as Sonic handed him the letter

"Thank you." Sonic walked back over to Sally and as the rest of the group started to disperse he said to Sally "I don't remember him."

"Who?"

"Stargazer."

"Yes you know him. He's been giving Tails lessons in tactical decision-making. He's been here since the TX project started."

"Right."

In the morning Tails was in the TX office looking over the final plans for a new aircraft when a knock came on the door.

"Come in?" said Tails looking up

The door opened and in stepped in "Good morning captain. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes, I did thanks."

"Before I forget, Sonic asked me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that Sonic gave to him last night

"For me?"

"Eye sir."

"Stargazer, I've told you before you can drop all this sir stuff, because I'm not."

"If you say so sir, err, Mr. Prower."

Tails opened the letter and started to read.

"They can't be…"

"Sorry?"

"Read for yourself." Tails passed the letter over to the Stargazer

"Lets see. Well I don't believe it." He looked at Tails

"Congratulations, Sir."

"They wont me?"

"Great news."

"But I'm not ready for this."

"Of course you are. Your ready."

"Commander of the Royal Mobian Air Force?"

"Yes sir."

"But…" started Tails

"Permission to speak freely."

"Yeah."

"To be honest we all believe you are ready. You can fly the TX-01, the only person who can. You designed the T1, the T2 and, of course the TX. The skills I've though you, made you come up with the plan to defeat the Egg Carrier all by yourself. Even the Area Commanders agree. They don't care that you're young. You have proven yourself."

"I don't feel ready." Tails sat for a few minuets and wondered what he could do "How about…"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you be a adviser?"

"Till you feel ready, I will be happy to sir."

"Well could you start now?"

"Yes sir."

Tails stood up and shook Stargazers hand "Thank you Flight Commander."

"Thank you sir."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." called Tails

Rotor opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi." Said Tails

"Alright. Morning Stargazer."

"Hello sir."

"Guess what?"

"What?" asked Tails

"Sonic and Sally have asked me to become Minister of Science."

"Really Rotor?" Inquired Tails

"Yes."

"What about Chuck?"

"Chuck is in regeneration, remember sir?" said Stargazer

"You didn't stop all night did you?" Said Rotor

"Briefly sir, Miss. Bunnie and Mr. Big have began to organize a world wide police force, they have also begun training people as royal guards."

"There were a few others but people out of Knothole. Like the main diplomat and the area governors, that's it really." Continued Rotor

"Oh and Knuckles is representing the Angel Island in council."

"Council? Knuckles? I missed a lot."

"The council is led by Sonic and Sally, with RMAF commander and senior officers, Royal Mobian Ground Force, Regeneration Dept, if needed, the Diplomatic Corps, area governors and Angel Island representative, on all issues."

"Oh right." Replied Tails

"You'll never guess who they chose to command the Royal Mobian Ground Force."

"Who?"

"Antoine." Rotor said simply

"Ant?" replied a shocked Tails

"From what you have told me about him, sir, do they believe he is right for the job?" asked Stargazer

"Yeah." Replied Rotor

Tails nodded. Since Doomsday Antoine had changed, the little things no longer spooked him. In the past he would never of got drawn into a long and heated debate with Sonic, in which he launched, but missed, a fist at Sonic.

"Don't forget sir," said Stargazer "you've got a flight in sixteen minutes."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do sir. You changed the schedule."

"Did I? Fred pull up today's schedule."

Fred displayed the times of the flights out of Mobotropolis.

"Oh yes I did."

"I'll be off now," said Rotor "see you."

"Bye." Called Tails after Rotor

"Shall I get the TX ready for you sir?" asked Stargazer

"Yes please, Stargazer. I have to run these over to the engineers. I wont be long."

Stargazer saluted and left.

Tails thought as he collected up his things 'This is going to take a long time to get used to.'

Outside the sun was managing to break its way though the thinning smog layer. A small group of people was waiting near the TX hangar. Passengers ready for the return flight to Portobello.

Gerald AKA Robotnik was waiting with the group. Now was the time, now this was his chance to get the TX. After watching the wedding calibrations for four hours Robotnik turned and went back to Mobotropolis and, after a long search came across a black market dealer. Robotnik knew him. It was Nack The Weasel.

He selected a small gun with enough energy for one shot, when Nack demanded payment. Robotnik took Nack's hand and crushed it. He threatened Nack with death if he ever told anyone, mind you he wouldn't the new police force were after him on counts of stealing.

Robotnik watched as the TX pulled out of the hangar, its hull shone in reflection of the sun. Its door opened after the boarding ramp had extended, the line started to move slowly up. As Robotnik got to the top he noticed the young fox girl was there.

Amy looking up at Robotnik "Good to have you with us again Mr. Kintobor, hope you did what you wonted to do?"

"Yes I did, thank you. I've been tracing my family tree, I hoped the files here were in better shape than at home."

"I can tell you they are."

"I managed to find out my great, great, grandfather designed this." Robotnik reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph and showed it to Amy

"It looks similar to the Tornado."

"The what?" inquired Robotnik

"Tornado. Tails had built an aircraft like that some years ago, but it was destroyed."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's how the TX got its name, Tornado Class X, is its full name."

"I also found out he designed the controls. Are they the same?"

"I'll tell you what let me go and have a word with the captain, and you never know he may allow you to see for yourself."

"Thank you." Said Robotnik 'Fool!' cried Robotnik in side

Robotnik sat down in his indicated seat and after around two minutes the outer door closed. Amy walked towards the bridge door and she pressed her hand on the door open button and stepped in. She walked back out around four minutes after and walked start for Robotnik.

"Mr. Kintobor? The captain will allow you during the flight up to the bridge."

"Thank you, dear girl."

Soon after the TX was taxing down the runway and was off, flying into the big blue. Robotnik unbuckled himself and made his way down to the WC. He fished out the small gun and clipped in its power unit. He then put this between his trousers and pants, round the back so his shirt covered the weapon. He flushed the system got out and headed back for his seat. But Amy intercepted him.

"Follow me please."

Robotnik followed her up to the door; she pressed the button on the bulkhead. Robotnik stepped in, but Amy hadn't, he looked over his shoulder, she had gone to look after the passengers.

"Welcome Mr. Kintobor."

"Thank you very much captain." Robotnik looked around at the other two consoles, even though they were off he could make out the words 'Science' on one and 'Tactical' on the other.

"Amy tells me you've done some research on your family, and you found out that one of your ancestors designed a plane?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

Robotnik with one hand moved for his voice changer the other for his gun "His name? His, I mean," ripping off the voice changer "My name IS Dr. Robotnik!"

Tails froze. He started to turn his head, but Robotnik forced a metal object on his check. Tails glanced down. It looked like a gun.

"Robotnik. We should of known."

"You should of known better, while Launch Base was being destroyed I was safe under the Antarctic ice sheet."

"So you transmitted your signal from you to Launch Base, then send it out, covering up the origins."

"Now Tails, tell me everything I need to know. Or else." To emphasize his point Robotnik pushed the weapon harder onto Tails check, making him wince in pain "Keep an eye on the level Tails."

Tails glanced down at the altitude reading the TX was lopsided.

Tails straitened up. He quickly glanced up at Robotnik; he was busy looking closer at the controls of Tactical. Tails pressed a few buttons on Fred's fascia. Tails waited for the moment.

Robotnik turned back "Activate Tactical."

Tails reached over for the switch, then as fast as he could, pulled on the control stick, making the TX climb sharply into a loop de loop.

Robotnik was being thrown around and after the sixth loop he stopped yelling. Tails leveled the TX out and turned round.

The door to the bridge opened "Why did you…" That's when Amy noticed Kintobor on the floor with a small gun in his hand, which Tails had leaned down to get.

"Amy? Tell the passengers that we are returning to the TX compound." Tails turned back round and switched on the communication system "TX control tower this is the TX come in please."

"TX tower, reading you loud and clear, Stargazer here."

"I'm returning to the compound, and get a security team to meet us."

"Why sir?"

"We have someone on board who is not who he clams to be."

Sonic and Sally arrived around a minute after the TX landed. They walked over to the group who was standing near the ramp, Tails, Stargazer, Rotor, and a few of the ground crew.

"Tails what's going on?"

Just then noise indicated someone was coming down the ramp, they all looked up to see two paramedics carrying a stretcher with someone on it.

Sonic faced Tails again "What happened?"

"That's Robotnik. He tried to take over the TX."

"Robotnik?"

"Yes, he was using the assumed name of Gerald Kintobor."

"Kintobor?" repeated Sally

The stretcher passed them on the way to an ambulance that was coming from the gates. Sally looked at the figure.

"I saw him at our reception." Her eyes filled with tears "I knew I felt something was wrong. He was there all this time." Sonic held onto Sally

"Its over Sal." He whispered to her "Is all over."

Robotnik was up; he had been up for the past twelve hours. He was in prison, under lock and key, with guards passing every few minutes. He could have gotten out of here easily if only they hadn't of taken his metal arm away. He could of ripped thought the bars, killed a guard and made his escape. That though was impossible, he was truly finished.

'I'll be here forever.' Just then the sound of a door opening further down the corridor and footsteps heading his way.

He looked up into the familiar eyes of a blue hedgehog "Hello Sonic. Or should I call you…"

He was interrupted by Sonic "I'm here to tell you what is going to happen."

"Oh yes."

"You will," Robotnik was waiting for the line, but Sonic delivered a different one "go on trial for your crimes."

"Why not just execute me?"

"I am a fair king. You will get the same treatment as everyone else who goes before the courts."

"When?"

"Next week." Sonic turned to go then he said, "How does it feel to be on the other side?" without waiting for Robotnik's reply Sonic left

On the Tuesday of the following week, the newest courtroom, number six, was packed. Robotnik was sitting behind a wooden desk near the front with guards all around him. In a wooden sitting area the jury waited, some were throwing hate looks at Robotnik.

Robotnik looked to his left there were the prosecutors, that walrus Rotor was there, but Robotnik didn't recognize the other.

Suddenly the door behind the judge's desk opened.

A badger called "Please be standing for the honorable judge Ari."

"Ari?" said Robotnik with amazement

Ari did step in; he walked over to his desk and looked around "You may be seated. Not you stand up!" he shouted pointing to Robotnik

"Trial of him. Prosecution what are the charges?"

"The charges against Dr I. Robot…"

Ari interrupted "Throughout this case the guilty member will be called by his original name. Since no official record exists of his change of name or qualification."

"Very well. The charges against Mr. Ivo Julian are as follows, one high treason, two…"

In all there were one hundred charges made against Robotnik from small to large.

Ari turned to Robotnik "How do you pled?"

"Guilty of all charges." There was a hubbub of talking and whispering behind him; he half turned to the crowd "What are all you lot blabbering about?"

Ari slammed his gavel down "Mr. Julian refrain yourself. Prosecution continue."

After a further two hours the prosecution rested.

"Julian. You may now defend yourself."

"I will not." He replied "I have pleaded guilty there is no need to continue."

"Very well. I will now ask the jury to deliberate. Court is adjourned for one hour."

"Court is now in session." Said Ari after the hour brake "Jury have you reached a verdict?"

"We have." Said the foreman "We find the defendant, guilty of all crimes."

A cheer went up around the courtroom, as well as people listening in on Mobius first radio station, that was covering the case.

"Order!" called Ari "Mr. Ivo Julian stand up." Robotnik did "I will now pass sentence. Your crimes range from pollution to toxic dumping to unlawful killing of Mobians. The sentencing for these crimes range from payouts to a number of life sentences, but I am throwing out all but one charge. High treason. The punishment, which we all know is death, by firing squad." The crowd cheered again "Case closed."

Robotnik was taken from his seat and escorted down the rows of seats when he spotted Sonic and Sally.

He stops "I have one thing to say." He turns to Sonic and Sally "I wish you no luck in the universe, death, disease, famine and plagues! On you ALL!"

"Get him out of here." Cried Sonic

As Robotnik was being dragged out of the courtroom by Mr. Big Robotnik yelled, "I'll be back. Death can't stop me!"

"Can I have your attention please?" called Sonic "I think you all will agree, with what Robotnik has done all the pain, all the suffering, he is not worthy of being buried on this world."

A murmur of agreement went though the crowd.

On board the TX, Tails was listening into the case. He turned to the monitor on his left.

"Well, you know what that means?"

"Yes sir. I'll sort out the team to accompany you. Which planet though?"

"That desert moon."

"In the Titan solar system?"

"Yeah that's it Stargazer. Get on to the engineering firm and tell them to create three, eleven feet by eleven metal slabs for us."

"I will do sir."

Two days after his trial Robotnik was marched from the prison to a small courtyard. There was Sonic, Sally, Big, Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie and a few others mainly Freedom Fighter group leaders.

He was taken to the far end and chained to a wooden poll.

"Julian you have been found guilty of your crimes the sentence is death. This sentence will now be carried out."

"Take aim." Called Antoine

Bunnie aimed the old style projectile weapon and placed the cross hairs on Robotnik's chest. She could now get him back for her metal arm and legs, and also get him back for all the deaths encountered by the Freedom Fighter groups over the years.

"Fire!"

Bunnie did.

Robotnik felt something go into him; he looked at his chest then spat out blood and went limp.

A medical team went over to check, while Antoine has gone over to Bunnie who was looking a little faint. Once Robotnik was declared dead, he was taken down, placed in a wooden coffin and then was handed over to Tails and his team who placed the coffin into the cargo bay of the TX.

Several days later and the TX hovered above the desert moon, its hovering causing a dust storm. Its cargo bay opened and the three metal slabs were lowered to the ground followed by two furies, which were wearing dust masks and goggles.

The TX's under belly lights helped then place the metal slabs under the wheels of the TX's landing gears. The TX landed and sank about a meter, the plates doing their jobs.

Once the dust storm had dissipated the entire crew got out and dug a hole a few meters from the ramp. They took the coffin out of the cargo bay placed it in the hole and covered it up.

The TX was soon back in the air and started on the journey back home. As Tails looked out over the moon below. He considered that now it was over. They had achieved the Freedom Fighters goals, freed the planet, brought Robotnik to trial and served justice. A small satellite was placed in orbit declaring the world below as out of bounds.

The TX returned home.

The end of GAME OVER

And also of the Aftermath Series

Coming soon the start of a new series: The first in the TX Series De-Roboticizer

Story: A beak though! A de-roboticizer has been completed and it works for all except for Bunnie Rabbot. So what's going to happen?

The Tornado Class X (TX-01), TX Compound, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, Krystal, Launch Base Island, Royal Mobian Ground Force, Royal Mobian Air Force, Stargazer The Hedgehog, Amy Fox, Vicky Fox, T1's, T2's and Portobello are copyrightof the Stargazer 2004

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright of The Stargazer 2004. 


End file.
